company_of_woodfandomcom-20200214-history
Anxel Dreamer
"Life does not make any sense if we do not have dreams to fulfill and resources to get them..." -Anxel Dreamer to Daniyel Lantell "La vida no tiene ningún sentido si no tenemos sueños para cumplir y los recursos para conseguirlos..." -Anxel Dreamer a Daniyel Lantell In english: En español: Anxel Dreamer fue el primer Líder Deflagante de la Compañía de Madera, un caballero de los Siete Reinos y el último señor de Piedrasangre. Nacido en Fuerte Terror, fue un hijo "bastardo" de Roose Bolton. Desde pequeño fue criado junto a su madre, Lady Bolton. A sus diez años de edad, su madre murió de cáncer y esto haría que nunca se recuperase. Anxel contaba con dos hermanos Domeric Bolton y Ramsay Nieve. Domeric murió, quedando él y Ramsay como únicos hijos vivos de Lord Bolton. Anxel contaba lo mucho que él y su hermano Ramsay jugaban de pequeños, pero que todo terminó de repente. Se le describe como un joven alto, de barba poco poblada y unos ojos marrones verdosos. Su dominio de la espada es simple, pero bien entrenado. En el norte ser un buen jinete no es muy prestigioso, pero Anxel fue ganador de varios torneos de las Tierras de los Ríos. Sus mejores amigos durante su vida serán Daniyel Lantell, Adrianne Colina, Caessar Osgrey y Joren Dondarrion. Durante su historia, se encontrará de sorpresa con sus dos viejos camaradas, Karl Arena y Eddy el flautista, en el torneo de Septo de Piedra. Historia: Fue objeto de intercambio en la negociación del sanguinario evento de La Boda Roja, el cual él mismo vivió y escapó. Fue uno de los fundadores de la Compañía de Madera junto a Daniyel, Adrianne, Karl y Eddy. Anxel rigió la compañía desde su fundación hasta su muerte. Él mismo construyó las bases y normas de la misma, haciendo un modelo de justicia y elecciones único. Anxel cambiaría la forma de regir la misma tras la muerte de su amada prometida, Yua Ríos. Esto hizo que varios partidarios descontentos de su hermandad, liderados por Irenna Saltcliffe, decidieran traicionarlo y ejecutarlo (con varias patadas, cuatro apuñalas en el pecho y dejar que su cadáver fuera consumido por el fuego a modo de mofa) en el llamado "Motín soñado". Por suerte, los más fieles seguidores de Anxel, lograron salvaguardar su cadáver y huir por la noche del campamento con él. Daniyel, Adrianne, Karl, Caessar, Eddy y Joren llevaron el cadáver a Desembarco del Rey. Fueron emboscados por las Espadas Afiladas en una taberna del Lecho de Pulgas, pero Francis Frey halló el cuerpo sin vida de "Anxel Dreamer" tendido en una cama de una habitación y decidió cesar el enfrentamiento. Tras la pelea, un seguidor de la fe R'hllor ofreció sus servicios para intentar devolverle a la vida con un antiguo ritual. Tras hacer el ritual, Anxel no revivió y el monje decidió marcharse, dándole un beso en la frente. Sus amigos comenzaron a debatir durante dos días, sin descanso, que debían hacer. Optaron por enterrarlo en la Bahía del Aguasnegras. Dejaron un día de luto completo la habitación donde se encontraba su cuerpo sin vida, y este dió un puño involuntario a la mesa. Karl y Daniyel, que hacían guardia en la puerta, entraron lentamente. Observaron el cuerpo de Anxel inmóvil pero, tras unos segundos, el cuerpo se levantó gritando de dolor mientras se tocaba las quemaduras de su cara. Todos entraron asombrados, sin dar crédito a lo que veían, y Anxel contempló asustado en un espejo roto de un armario. Despavorido intentó caminar, pero sus piernas estaban completamente dormidas. Le levantaron del suelo y le volvieron a sentar, contándole todo lo sucedido. Anxel no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la Arboleda del Rey hasta que tocó la cuenca vacía de su ojo derecho. Lleno de ira, ordenó ir a por los Espadas Afiladas que estaban descansando y festejando cerca de Valle Oscuro. Emboscaron satisfactoriamente a la banda mercenaria, ejecutando a todos sus líderes excepto a Aytor Lannister y Francis Frey. Anxel contrató sus propios soldados para vengarse de la traición. Viajó hasta Invernalia, donde ahora su medio-hermano gobernada el Norte tras asesinar a su padre, Roose Bolton. Anxel prometió reconocer una falsa bastardía y su completa desaparición del continente a cambio de una ayuda significativa. Ramsay aceptó, pero su idea principal fue asesinarle. Anxel viajó con una banda de unos trescientos soldados, que reunió a duras penas, hacia Pyke, hogar de los Greyjoy. Allí entabló una conversación con Euron Greyjoy y decidieron conquistar Acantilado de Sal, recientemente arrebatado por Irenna Saltcliffe al hermano de la misma. Euron Greyjoy aportó mil fieros piratas y conquistaron, casi sin fatiga, el castillo. Acantilado de Sal fue entregado a Euron y Anxel apresó a los traidores. Ejecutó a todos los soldados rasos traidores de la Compañía y decidió, uno por uno, el destino de los miembros del consejo de la Compañía. Alyjand Marbrand se suicidó desde la torre más alta del fuerte antes de su captura. Marcco Allyrion e Ianne Caron murieron defendiendo el fuerte, pero no sin antes dejar un rastro de cuerpos de al menos diecisiete soldados a su alrededor. Ynima Redfort fue condenada a la horca, junto a Andria Wyl. Elaena Gargalen fue absuelta de traición, pues ella fue neutral en el motín. Tras partir de Pyke con los pocos restos de la Compañía de Madera, decidieron viajar hasta los Peldaños de Piedra al aceptar un trato de saldo de cuentas de Euron contra unos piratas de Piedrasangre. Al llegar, tan solo asaltaron un asentamiento de madera que defendía una cueva de la isla pedregosa. Euron cedió a Anxel la isla para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Como último acto de Líder deflagante, desintegró la Compañía de Madera tras crear una espada de fuego de la religión R'hllor a la que llamó "Pesadilla". Años después: Anxel gobernó durante años la isla, convirtiéndola en la más próspera comparada con las demás de su zona. Fue el arquitecto del Torreón del Soñador y el Puerto del Vidente. Mantuvo relaciones con una lysena que tenía facciones valyrias, pero no sangre del centenario lugar. Según Elaena Gargalen, Anxel contaba que le recordaba a la difunta Yua Ríos. Varios de sus más fieles amigos fueron nombrados consejeros del señorío. Una noche, Anxel despertó de una pesadilla oscura y profética. Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente y navegó hasta Guardiaoriente del Mar '''con Sueño del Mar, su nave insignia. En su enorme barcoluengo se escondió '''Daniyel Lantell, que le siguió hasta su destino. Anxel pidió a Daniyel que volviese a Piedrasangre, pero este rehusó. Ambos comenzaron una pelea a puños, que después se trasladó a las espadas. La pelea paró tras el cansancio y Daniyel volvió al barco, maldiciendo de camino a Anxel. Anxel traspasó el muro y siguió camino hacia Casa Austera, pero acampó por la noche en un campamento salvaje que se encontraba en el bosque. Desprevenido, se encontró cara a cara con un caminante blanco. El caminante blanco gritó y una horda de caminantes se abalanzó sobre él dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.